Perovskite materials have attracted wide-spread attention due to their catalytic, ferroelectric, and ferromagnetic properties as well as their application in superconductors, thermoelectrics, and fuel cells. Due to their unique ferroelectric and semiconductor properties, researchers are investigating the photovoltaic and photocatalytic properties of perovskite materials. Nanoscaled perovskite materials exhibit improved properties over bulk materials, and their unique characteristics are under investigation. However, using conventional methods to synthesize perovskite nanomaterials of small size and high crystallinity is difficult, and preparing them with different morphologies under environmentally friendly conditions presents an even greater challenge.